It was felt that the immunoglobulin purification techniques have to be further perfected in order to provide the investigator with pure IgM. Specific indirect immunofluorescence was found very useful to detect minute amounts of antibody. However, due to the difficulties in obtaining pure IgM the applicability of the FA test was greatly restricted since the anti-IgM confugate contained impurities.